Anime Hearts Chain of Memories
by Emma O'Brien
Summary: Emma O'Brien and Anime Princess of Heart Marina join forces! 1 year has pasted for Sora and Marina... but things don't seem to ever be peaceful! The Keyblade Mistress of the future travels back in time, and they join forces to defeat the evil Lentis!
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: HELLO! (Waving and jumping up and down to get your attention)**

**Marina: Hiya guys well me and Emma or Akiko call her have started a fanfiction together!**

**Akiko (a.k.a. Emma): Yeah Marina and it's going to be so cool! We are joining my The Season of May Characters with her Anime Hearts Characters!**

**Sora: Yep this is going to so cool! Another adventure with you Marina**

**Marina: Sora not now please (blushes)**

**May: Hi guys this is going to be so much fun we are in our second adventure Suoh**

**Suoh: Yep May this is going to be such a great idea joining stories its like a movie really**

**Akiko: Well anyway we hope you enjoy this so please read review and enjoy!**

**Marina: Yep Welcome to Anime Hearts Chain of Memories!**

**Sora: YEAH!**

**Akiko and Marina: YEAH!**

…

**Anime Hearts Chain of Memories**

**Chapter 1: Thrown in time!**

**The sun shone above the skies of Destiny Islands shining onto the loving peaceful Islands where loving peaceful people live. The sun light shone through a window into someone's bedroom.**

**A girl about the age of 16 was sleeping her long black hair flowed to the end of the bed. Next to her was a boy also about the age of 16 was asleep he had his arms round her waist they were both sleeping peacefully. He had short brown spiky hair.**

**The girl soon opened her eyes to the bright sunlight reflecting through her mirror.**

**She glanced up at the boy next to her and she smiled up at him, many things happened between her and him something's she will never forget how he had risked his life to save hers for he was Sora the Keyblade Master the one person she loved with all her heart. Her life saver she called him she was so happy with him and also with there young daughter Catrina sleeping peacefully in her crib in the corner.**

**Sora's eyes soon started to flicker from the feeling of her movements. He smiled at her he kissed her cheek and pulled her more into his arms.**

"**Good morning Princess" he whispered into her ear.**

"**Morning my Keyblade Master" she giggled by his warm breath.**

**He started playing with her hair through his fingers she smiled and stared into his ocean blue eyes. Those eyes were just like the beautiful calm ocean lapping against the shore of Destiny Islands. To her they had a warm loving feeling that made you feel loved and life was grand and you shouldn't waist it.**

**He leaned across to her and kissed her on the lips she aloud him to control her body she kissed him back. Sora held her very close to him; she played with his brown spiky hair which ruffled through her fingers. All she wanted was to be close to him feel his warm touch against her body she wished this moment would last forever.**

**Then the noise of little baby Catrina could be heard in the crib. Sora and Marina stopped and they both signed it was so hard being teenaged parents. Marina got up from their bed and walked over to Catrina.**

**Sora signed and got up as well he walked into the bathroom to have a shower.**

**Marina signed to herself when she heard the water running.**

"**I hope you are happy missy" she tickled Catrina who giggled up at her she knew she planned this.**

**Riku and Kairi were waiting for Sora and Marina to show up.**

**Riku just groaned he hated having to wait for so long it was always the same when ever they planned a day out the four of them.**

"**They are late again" he grunted and Kairi giggled.**

"**Come one Riku they are only 3 minutes late they will be here" Kairi kissed him on the cheek.**

**Riku smiled at her and placed his hand on her stomach they were expecting a baby too now it was kind of an accident as well but they decided to keep it.**

**They soon could see Sora and Marina running in the distance over towards them.**

"**Well what took you so long?" Riku asked.**

"**Sorry Riku it was Catrina she wouldn't settle down when we were trying to leave she was upset leaving her with my mum and dad" Sora said sweat dropping.**

"**She is so much to handle" Marina giggled.**

"**Well come on then before they day is over let's go for out Picnic" Kairi stood up from the rock she was sitting on and picked up a picnic basket.**

**Sora and Marina followed them down to the beach.**

…

**Someone was running breathless she fell because she was so tired.**

"**SUOH WHERE ARE YOU!" she called she hugged her knees she was so lonely and cold she was scared.**

"**MAY!" Suoh ran over to her and hugged her in his arms.**

"**Suoh I thought you left me behind?" May asked him.**

"**No May I would never leave you behind if I love you" she smiled with tears coming down her rose colored cheeks. She pulled her red hair out of her face, her grey eyes shimmering.**

"**Let's go find that Keyhole and Seal it" Suoh helped her up onto her feet. He had blond hair and blue eyes.**

**Meanwhile at the beach back on Destiny Islands Sora and Marina left the two love birds Riku and Kairi to go find where the secret place where Sora and Kairi used to go and play together when they were young kids. Sora and Marina always come here together to get a little peace and quite.**

"**This place just never seems to change" Marina smiled at Sora.**

"**But you have" Sora smiled at her which made her blush.**

…

**May and Suoh ran they had reach the huge doors of Twilight Castle to seal the final Keyhole and save the different worlds before it was too late.**

**They rushed in but Heartless appeared in front of them and attack them both.**

"**TAKE THIS!" May called slicing them into dust.**

**Suoh lashed his sword at them also destroying Heartless in their path. They soon thought they were all destroy when suddenly an earthquake began to strike underneath them.**

"**MAY!" Suoh called grabbing her so she would fall he held her in his arms.**

"**Suoh what's going on I thought this wasn't meant to happen?" May cried loudly.**

**Then a huge Heartless roared and jumped at them sending both the heroes back.**

**Suoh got up and found May uncurious on the floor.**

"**May!" he yelled running to her quick**

**The heartless was the Benemoth. It just never knew when to give up. Suoh grabbed May in his arms and started running away from it huge lightning attack.**

**Suoh landed to his feet and he placed May onto the ground and he charged from the Benemoth.**

"**Suoh?" she whispered. She then got up and ran to help him fight the monster.**

"**Marina no matter what promise me we will always be together right?" Sora asked her and she nodded, then kissed him on the lips.**

**Soon the Benemoth fell to the ground and started to vanish and then a huge yellow heart appeared then vanished. Suoh and May smiled at each other they were soon going to finally save the Worlds from Darkness at last just as they promised.**

"**Well it seems you have come this far Keyblade Mistress but you will never defeat the Darkness" a girl jumped from a platform above them.**

**Suoh stood in front of May protecting her they both glared at her. Who was she?**

"**Well you are the next Keyblade Master of the Kingdom Key that is dull" she held up a Keyblade exactly the same as hers but the keychain was a shape as a light blue heart.**

"**What is that?" May asked.**

"**This is the Hearts Key this also as powerful as your Keyblade and now give your Keyblade!" she yelled.**

"**Who are you? We will never hand it over to you!" Suoh yelled at her.**

"**My name is Lentis I am from the past come back in time to obtain the Keyblade so I can destroy the light" She then lashed at May but Suoh protected her.**

"**SUOH!" May cried when he was hit by the attack.**

"**Now Keyblade Master give me the Keyblade now!" she yelled May glared at her tears were streaming down her cheeks.**

"**No way there is no I am letting you have it!" she yelled in anger.**

"**Fine I will deal with you in the past!" then she striked at a portal then the wind picked up really fast sending May and Suoh into the portal.**

"**Suoh!" May called.**

"**MAY!" he held her close to him not letting go.**

"**What is happening!" Marina screamed.**

**Then the huge door in the wall opened and a huge wind rushed out.**

"**Sora what is happening why has the door opened again?" Marina screamed.**

**May and Suoh landed in the cave being blown in then the door shut.**

…

**Marina: Well how was that?**

**Akiko: That was pretty good Marina**

**Sora: Yeah you are getting a little better at this**

**Marina: (blushes) thanks guys**

**May: When is the next Chapter I am dying to find out what happens next Marina**

**Suoh: Calm down May please (sweat drops)**

Marina: Akiko is writing our next chapter 

**Akiko: that is right so it's going to be a little tricky though**

**Sora: Well I am sure you two will make a great team.**

**Marina and Akiko: (blushes)**

**May: Well see you next time on Anime Hearts Chain of Memories!**

**Sora: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akiko: Hi people! I wrote this chapter all by myself!**

**Sora: No you didn't! Suoh and May helped you!**

**May: It's true…**

**Akiko: You all just destroyed my day dream world! (Runs away crying)**

**Suoh: Oh snap! May, let's go get her.**

**Marina: Wait! What are we suppose to do?**

**May: Start the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: May's Emerald**

**"Well, that wakes you up," May moaned.**

**"Who are you?" Sora questioned.**

**"My name is May, and this is Suoh." They both sat up. May rubbed her head and stared up at Sora.**

**"Where did you come from?" Marina asked.**

**"The future," Lentis answered for them. She walked through the door, making them all gasp. Lentis pulled May to her feet.**

**"Hey!" May cried. She tried to pull herself away from Lentis. Suoh slammed into them and caught May.**

**"Thanks," She said.**

**"What's going on?" Sora asked.**

**"Actually, we're not sure," Suoh said. Lentis began to stand up.**

**"Let's get out of here!" Marina said. They all ran out before Lentis could follow. Quickly, they hid in the sea side shack. **

**"We're okay," Sora said. "For now."**

**"What did she mean by you were from the future?" Marina asked.**

**"Well, we had just won our battle against the Benemoth," Suoh explained. "Lentis appeared in front of us and demanded May's keyblade. We refused, so she sent us to the past." Sora and Marina stared at each other.**

**"What do you mean by keyblade?" Marina asked. May held out her hand. The keyblade appeared in it. Sora and Marina's jaws dropped.**

**"This is the keyblade," May explained. "I'm the Keyblade Mistress."**

**"We know what the keyblade is," Sora said.**

**"See, we have, um…" Marina started out. Instead of finishing, Sora and Marina showed her their keyblades.**

**"But that means," May thought out loud, "you two are both Keyblade Masters! Of the past, that is."**

**"And you're the Keyblade Mistress of the future!" Sora said.**

**"Okay, now my head hurts," May complained, rubbing her temples. Everybody sweat dropped. They all stood up, and then they walked up the stairs. Sora peeked outside.**

**"I think it's safe," He said, stepping outside. They all followed behind him.**

**"So, who are you guys?" Suoh asked.**

**"I'm Sora," Sora said.**

**"My name is Marina," Marina said.**

**"We're lucky to find you guys," May said. She smiled at them.**

**"Yeah!" Marina said, smiling back. They began to walk across the bridge. They only made it halfway when Lentis appeared in front of them.**

**"I'm going to ask you one more time. Give me the keyblade!" She demanded.**

**"You'll have to take it out of my cold dead hands!" May yelled. She held up her keyblade to annoy Lentis. Lentis growled at May. She pulled out her Hearts Key. She charged through everybody and straight to May. May blocked her attack and threw Lentis over the bridge. She peeked over the edge and found Lentis hanging on to the end. Lentis grabbed May, and they both fell into the ocean.**

**"May!" Suoh shouted. He ran over to the edge of the bridge and looked into the ocean. He couldn't see them. A few seconds pasted, and May appeared out of the ocean. She coughed up some water, but she appeared to be okay. Lentis came up next and tried to attack May, again. May swam out of the way.**

**"Keyblade Fire!" She yelled, attacking Lentis. Lentis held up her keyblade and easily blocked it.**

**"Is that all you got?" Lentis laughed cruelly.**

**"Actually, no," May smirked. She reached into he pocket and pulled out an emerald crystal attached to a keychain.**

**"I've never seen that before," Suoh said. **

**May smiled up at her friends. "Don't worry!" She called. "I can handle her!"**

**"We're doomed," Suoh sighed.**

**May kissed the keychain's crystal, and it began to glow green. She attached it to her keyblade and then it began to glow green. It began to change and so did May. Streaks of green ran through her hair. Her eyes turned emerald green, and they shinned like jewels. Her keyblade changed into a silver heart handle, and the end of it was a green heart.**

**Lentis stared at the keyblade. "That's the keyblade I want!" She yelled, charging through the water.**

**"You want it?" May yelled. "Come get it! Emerald Light!" A large beam of green light came out of the end of her keyblade and smashed into Lentis.**

**"Aah!" Lentis yelled. The attack sent her flying, and she landed in the sand. She weakly stood up. "Fine, I know when I'm beaten." A portal appeared behind her. "But know this, I'll be back!" She stepped into the portal and disappeared.**

**"May!" Suoh yelled. "You did it!"**

**"Way to go!" Marina cheered. May smiled at them, and took of the keychain. She and the keyblade returned to normal. The three ran down to her as she walked back onto the beach.**

**"How come you never showed me that?" Suoh asked.**

**"I've only used it once," May said with a shrug. "It takes a lot of heart, though. Aracely gave it to me!"**

**"Who's Aracely?" Sora whispered to Marina.**

**"How am I suppose to know?" Marina whispered back. Riku and Kairi ran up to them.**

**"Guys, what's going on?" Riku asked.**

**"Who are your new friends?" Kairi asked. Sora explained everything to them.**

**"What are we going to do now?" Marina asked.**

**"We have to find a way to get back to the future," Suoh answered.**

**"So, that means we have to find Lentis," Sora sighed.**

**"Then let's go!" May cheered. They decided to use the ship from Sora and Marina's first adventure Riku and Kairi decided to stay behind with Catrina. They flew off into space, and their adventure began.**

**…**

**Marina: So the adventure begins!**

**Sora: But what's going to happen?**

**Akiko: There was a little foreshadowing for my book in this chapter.**

**Suoh: The next chapter will be by Marina!**

**May: Bye everybody! Don't forget to review and keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akiko: Hello Again! Before we start anything, I wanted to say this: Make sure you read The Season of May by me (Emma O'Brien), and Anime Princess of Heart Marina's fanfic, Anime Hearts. This story will make a lot more sense! (Links on my profile)**

**Marina: Yeah I finally finished chapter 3!**

**May: Yeah about time too!**

**Sora: Marina! I can't believe you put this stuff in this fic!**

**Suoh: What's the matter Sora?**

**Marina: Well what he is trying to say is that well there are some spoil's of the third story of Anime Hearts, and it will spoil it!**

**Sora: Exactly Marina how could you?**

**Akiko: Ok I am confused**

**May: I'll start the chapter**

**Sora: Marina!**

**Chapter 3: The mystery behind Lentis?**

**Sora, Marina, Suoh and May were now off to help their new friends get back to there own time. They didn't understand though who this person Lentis was and why she was after May's Keyblade. And also she had the Hearts Key as well? The only way to find out was to find Lentis and defeat her so maybe they could return to the future to there own time, if it was possible too.**

"**Well this is really odd. Who is she? I never met her before," Sora said.**

"**Yeah I mean we were so close to saving the worlds from the darkness and then she appeared," May groaned.**

"**You mean even in your own time the darkness still lives on?" Marina asked them. They both nodded.**

"**Yeah it just seems to never be any end to all of this, why can't the Darkness just go away," Sora groaned.**

**May and Suoh sighed all through even to there own time the darkness would never be destroyed.**

"**Maybe we came back here for a reason. I mean everything happens for a reason, right?" May thought out loud.**

"**Yeah you never know what could happen." Marina smiled at her.**

"**So anyway how old are you guys anyway?" Sora asked trying to talk about something different.**

"**I'm 15 and May is 14," Suoh answered.**

"**I became the Keyblade Mistress when I was 13," May said.**

"**I became the Keyblade Master when I was 14, and I meet Marina 1 year or so later. She was chosen the Legendary Hearts Key." He smiled, and May smiled back.**

"**Lentis has the same Keyblade. How is that possible?" Suoh asked.**

"**Maybe the one who is chosen after me. Maybe she took it from him or her?" Marina suggested looking down at hers.**

"**So what is the story between you two then?" May gave a little giggle making Sora and Marina blush.**

"**Well she is my girlfriend" Marina blushed bright pink.**

"**Aww how cute!" May giggled but smiled.**

"**And was that baby your daughter?" They both nodded.**

"**Yep that's our little Catrina she is such a handful." Sora giggled.**

"**Well she is very cute." May smiled.**

"**So what has happened in the past?" Suoh asked.**

"**Well when I saved the Disney Universe from Ansem and the Heartless, they seemed to get stronger than before then he found the true door to the darkness which was to be opened by the 7 Anime Princesses of Heart. But we were never able defeated him completely and then we thought peace was finally restored and we never seen our friends again ever since." Marina sighed when he said that she really missed them even though she was happy on Destiny Islands with Sora. It just wasn't enough for her.**

"**Well where should we stop off first?" Suoh asked.**

"**Well I guess we just keep going until we get to the next world I guess?" Marina replied.**

**Meanwhile Lentis was walking through a long corridor she had a huge angry look on her face.**

"**I must have that Keyblade!" she yelled with anger.**

"**Well Lentis it seems you have failed again." Another women's voice could be heard.**

"**Oh so you are going to start on me again are you?" Lentis growled at her.**

**The other woman was sitting in darkness. You could hardly see her.**

"**Well, it seems you might have done something useful Lentis. We might be able to get those two other Keyblade's maybe as well." A man stood before them.**

"**Well Axel what do you suppose we do about them?" Lentis asked him.**

"**Well for starters we need to capture the Anime Princesses of Heart, again, in order to do this," the other girl said.**

"**Yes I know that Glentis, but I can't do this until we find out what is to track down from the princesses." He growled at her.**

**Meanwhile May and Suoh were sitting in there room talking.**

"**I just can't believe we are in the past Suoh?" May smiled she was lying on her back on her bed.**

"**Yeah but I am more worried about getting back to our time," Suoh groaned and sat on his bed.**

"**Well I am sure we will get back" May smiled at him she got up and sat next to him.**

**They smiled at each other.**

"**I wonder what we will find first, I mean being in this strange universe," May sighed.**

"**Well I am here with you May I won't let anything happen to you I promise." He kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**Sora was wondering what was going to happen. Could time be changed now that Suoh and May are now in the past? This just confused him more when he thought about this kind of thing.**

**Then a light beamed on the control panel, and he gave a slight smirk.**

**He got up and went to find the others.**

"**Hey guys we are at new world do you want to check it out?" Sora looked at them.**

"**Yeah sure ok" Marina smiled**

"**Ok and I would like to see these new worlds" Suoh smirked at him.**

"**Ok let's go then." He smirked and walked back to the controls and he landed them safe on the first world.**

…

**Marina: Hehe how was it?**

**Sora: It was ok, but I am still angry with you Marina!**

**Suoh: I still don't understand!**

**Akiko: Sora and Suoh please stop yelling!**

**May: Yes, you are driving me crazy here….**

**Marina: Well now next time they will be turning up to the first world, but what could it be?**

**Akiko: It's-**

**Sora: Akiko wait! Let them wait and get surprised!**

**Akiko: Ok…heh heh. But I want to tell!**

**Suoh: Don't you dare.**

**May: Bye see you next time! (Waving goodbye)**


End file.
